Virus
by chibi fighter
Summary: After Robotboy gets a virus Tommy tries to cure him using anti malware software, however the little robot refuses to take his "medicine."


A/n: I don't care if this show is dead, I've recently been obsessed with it. Basically I remembered watching this show when I was little so I looked up episodes to re-watch it and honestly, it's funnier than I remember it being, not to mention the relationship between Tommy and Robotboy is adorable. Anyways I own nothing.

* * *

"Gus give him back!" Tommy demanded his supposed best friend Gus.

"Alright fine. Sheesh! I just had to borrow him for a couple hours," Gus replied as he handed over what appeared to be a toy robot (which in actuality was a robot) to Tommy.

Tommy quickly snatched the "toy" away from him. After looking it over to make sure it didn't have any visible damage he sent the ginger thief a dirty look.

"Well look dude, if you don't want the G-man to take your robot you shouldn't have fallen asleep in the middle of class," Gus said in a defensive tone.

Tommy rolled his eyes and put the robot in his backpack. Honestly Tommy sometimes wondered why him and Lola were still friends with that jerk.

* * *

Tommy's walk home seemed longer than usual since he didn't have anyone to talk too. Lola had been out sick, Robotboys batteries were probably drained since he was deactivated when he got him back so he couldn't talk to him, and Gus was the last person the blonde wanted to talk to at the moment.

When he got home instantly headed upstairs and hooked Robotboy up to his charger. He waited about five minutes for him to charge before trying to activate him.

"Hey Ro, how you feeling?" Tommy asked the little robot.

Robotboy opened his eyes when he heard Tommy's voice, however the blue glow that came from them seemed duller than usual.

"Robotboy, no feel good," Robotboy said with a tired voice.

"Its probably because whatever Gus did drained your battery. You'll feel better in a couple of hours. For now just take it easy."

"Okay Tommy," Robotboy said before Tommy deactivated him.

Tommy waited until after dinner to unplug Robotboy from his charger and reactivate him. He figured the robot should be feeling a lot better by now and fully charged.

After unplugging him Tommy picked the robot up, placed him on his bed and pressed the activation button on his watch. Instead being happy and energetic like Tommy expected him to be, Robotboy once activated laid down on his bed, antennas drooping and a frown marring his features.

"What's wrong Ro?" Tommy asked in concern.

"Robotboy still no feel good," The little robot responded.

"That's weird. I recharged your batteries, you should be feeling better by now."

The pair sat (or in robotboys case laid) in silence for a minute when suddenly Tommy's eyes widened.

"Hold on a second, Ro. I'll call the professor," Tommy said as he got up off the bed.

"Take time," Robotboy mumbled as he closed his dulled blue eyes.

Tommy pushed a button on his watch and waited for Moshimo to pick up. It didn't take long and the 10 year old was soon greeted to the sight of seeing his hero figure skating.

"Oh Tommy, how are you? I am in the middle of ice skating with MuiMui," Moshimo said before panning the watches camera over to MuiMui who gave Tommy a small smile and wink before the camera returned to Moshimo's face.

"Sorry to bother you professor but Robotboys acting weird and I think it might have something to do with whatever Gus did with him while I was asleep."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure but Robotboys been really tired lately. I tried charging him but that didn't do anything."

Moshimo was silent for a moment, thinking, before he spoke again, "I think Robotboy may be infected with a virus."

"A virus!" Tommy exclaimed sounding panicked.

"Do not worry. It is nothing like the virus we encountered before," Moshimo said referring to the time Robotboy also had to be killed due to Gus pirating a game using him, "It sounds like it's just a virus that replicates itself making a computer or in this case Robotboy, slow and sluggish. It will also make him battery drain faster due to the strain"

Tommy visibly calmed down, however he stilled seemed to be worried, "So what do I do?"

"I will send over an anti-malware program. All you have to do is connect the watch to robotboy and keep it like that for 2 hours. That should take care of the virus."

"Alright thanks Professor!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Do not mention it To- ack!" Moshimo started before he skated the wrong way and fell face first onto the ice.

"MuiMui, a little he-" Tommy heard before he cut the call. Only a couple seconds after that his watch beeped indicating it was downloading the software Moshimo had sent. Tommy smiled and walked back over to the bed were Robotboy was laying, shaking slightly.

"Don't worry buddy, you'll be back to normal in no time," Tommy said, pulling the blanket on his bed on top of his robot causing said robot to snuggle into it.

The watch beeped again indicating the download was complete. Tommy grabbed the cord he used to connect Robotboy to the watch, off of his desk.

"Are you awake Ro?" Tommy asked placing a gentle hand on the little robots head.

"Y-yes, Robotboy still activated," Robotboy responded, opening his eyes.

Tommy brought his arm around the robot's back to help him sit up, "Okay good. Then I need you to open your usb port."

"What for?" He asked while doing as told.

"Professor Moshimo sent me a antimalware software that should take care of that nasty virus you have."

"What antimalware?"

"Its stuff that gets rid of viruses. Think of it kind of like medicine," Tommy said, grimacing slightly at that last word. He grabbed the watch and brought the usb cord close to robotboys head to plug it in. However Robotboy back away.

"What medicine?" Robotboy asked. Considering the way Tommy looked disgusted when he mentioned it he had a feeling he didn't want to know.

"Its stuff that tastes pretty gross but makes you feel better," Tommy said, oblivious to the robots worry as he plugged one end of the chord into the watch. He leaned forward about to plug the other side of the chord into Robotboy when the robot suddenly flew upwards, startling the blonde.

"What the- Robotboy, get down here," Tommy ordered, sounding slightly annoyed.

"No! Robotboy no take medicine," Robotboy responded, closing his usb port.

"Hey! You get down here this instant and open your usb port!"

"Mm mm," Robotboy refused, holding his two hand over where the port opens up.

"Robotboy," Tommy growled. Suddenly he noticed the robot starting to look more tired than before and starting to lose altitude. Tommy smirked.

"Got you now," Tommy said, reaching up to grab the robot's legs once he got low enough.

"No!" Robotboy exclaimed before shakily and clumsily flying out of tommy's window. Tommy sprinted towards his window and watched the robot he knew fly away.

"Robotboy!"

* * *

Robotboy let out a grunt of pain as he crashed into another pole. He had been flying since he was created but because of the virus inside of him it was starting to blur his vision. He thought for sure that pole was a little more to the left.

The little robot crashed landed onto the ground. He was losing altitude anyways. What was the point of flying if you were that close to the ground.

Robotboy placed a hand on the pole he had dented so he could steady himself. Everything was blurry and he felt dizzy and even more tired than he did before.

"Robotboy no feel good but Robotboy no take medicine. Is ick!" He stated before another wave of dizziness hit him causing him to fall over and slump against a nearby tree.

This wasn't good. Robotboy could feel his batteries draining fast. With a sigh he closed his eyes, hoping to conserve as much energy as possible.

* * *

"Robotboy! Robotboy!" Called out Tommy.

Tommy was starting to get worried. He had to find Robotboy before his batteries died. He wasn't sure what the virus could do if Robotboy deactivated and frankly he didn't want to find out.

"Where could he have gone?" Tommy asked himself. While lost in thought Tommy didn't notice the tree right in front of him and walked into it.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, "Stupid tree," he mumbled before he noticed the a reasonably sized dent in the tree. He looked past the tree and saw multiple objects with dents in them and he had a feeling he knew what caused them.

* * *

Robotboy opened his eyes slightly when he felt a drop of water hit him where his nose would be. Then as abruptly as it started, it down poured, heavily. Robotboy sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe he should have just taken the medicine.

"Ro?"

Robotboy's eyes flew open, "Tommy," He said with a relieved smile.

Tommy took out an umbrella out of his backpack to shield himself and Robotboy from the rain.

"Get in the backpack Ro. It might be better for you to conserve your energy and not walk."

The smile on Robotboys face vanished and was replaced with a angry, yet tired, look.

"Robotboy no take medicine!"

Now it was Tommy's turn to sigh. He was hoping Robotboy would have forgotten about that by now.

"Look Ro, I know how you feel. When I'm sick I don't want to take my medicine either. But I do it because-"

"Because Tommy's mom make him."

"Well...yes but she makes me take it because she cares about me and wants me to feel better. What I'm trying to say is that, sometimes we have to do something we don't want to for the sake of the people we care about. Trust me, the last thing I wanted to do today was chase you around the city just to download the antimalware software into you."

Robotboys attenies drooped as he started to feel bad. He hadn't thought of why Tommy was trying to do this. He just didn't want to take the medicine because of how negatively Tommy had reacted to it. To make things worse he basically ruined Tommy's day.

"Me sorry Tommy."

Tommy noticed his friends sad expression and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, if needed I'd chase you all the way to Gus's dirty laundry and back."

Robotboy let out a small giggle and hopped into Tommy's back.

* * *

"And...done. How do you feel?" Tommy asked as he unplugged the watch from Robotboy.

"Robotboy feel lot better. Antimakware softwere feel gross though," Robotboy said sounding like his usual self again.

"You mean Antimalware software," Tommy corrected sitting on the bed next to the robot, "By the way, what did Gus try to download through you that gave you that virus?"

"Let check," Robotboy said as he started to search through his files, looking for the name of what Gus had tried to download.

"Tommy, what 'picture of busty blondes' mean?"

* * *

A/n: I'm sorry but I couldn't resist XD. I didn't want to make it something really bad but I also didn't want to make it pirating a video game again. Anyways I wanted to write this because Tommy and Robotboy are so cute. Tommy's like a big brother to Robotboy and I just find that adorable. Anyways tell me what you think and see you guys later.


End file.
